


Purely Sex

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-29
Updated: 1999-04-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Scully goes to a bar looking for a little sexual relief.





	Purely Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Purely Sex by Jennifer T. Brooks

Title: Purely Sex  
Author: Jennifer T. Brooks  
From: "Jennifer T." <>  
Rating: NC-17, pure mind candy with no redeeming value whatsoever.  
Spoilers: None  
Classification: Scully/other, f/f, slash.  
Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter, et al. You can be sure that if they did belong to me they would lead more interesting and enriched lives full of sex of all kinds (except for animals. Maybe a goat or two for Mulder!), in all kinds of positions, with all kinds of devices.  
Archive: Anywhere, as long as you ask nicely.  
Summary: Scully goes to a bar looking for a little sexual relief.  
This story was inspired by Katherine's delightfully wonderful Noli Me Tangere, which IMHO is the measure to which all bar stories should be judged. It is dedicated to my wonderful editor Zoe who loves reading a good sex scene.

*******************************************************

Dana Scully walked into the bar and casually looked around. She was dressed in her regular 2 inch work pumps, a short maroon skirt and a matching short sleeve maroon blouse. She opted to leave the matching jacket in the rental car.

She was pleased with the selection of women. She knew that she had made the correction decision when she decided to stop at the bar on the way to the medical

"Can I buy you a drink?"A tall blond woman asked. She was wearing obsession and looked more like an advertisement for the Gap than a dyke.

"Sure," Dana said as she quickly glanced at the woman. She was not normally her type, but tonight she really didn't give a damn. Tonight she had no type, all she wanted was a cunt and any would do. She would even stoop so low as to except a good shagging from a man. She was horny and wanted to get laid, any which way that she could.

"You're new around here," The blond said as she leaned closer to Dana. "I've never seen you before, because if I had, I'd definitely remember you." God, her perfume was a little strong. Dana thought about telling her that in the future she might want to wear a little less, but then why bother. It wasn't as if she was ever going to see this woman again.

"You could say that I was new," Dana replied as she walked towards the bar and sat down on one of the stools towards the end. She noticed that her blond admirer followed her. It was only when the woman sat down next to her, was she able to get a closer look. She liked what she saw, although she wasn't something that she normally would have gone for. Even though she was horny and would do almost anything to find relief, she still had standards. No fat women and certainly no women who looked more like a man than Mulder did.

"My name is Sandra, but most people call me Sandy,"The woman told her as she leaned closer to her and stuck out her hand. Dana could see down her shirt and was enjoying the view.

"Dana," Scully replied in return as she stuck out her hand to shake Sandy's. She quickly ordered two long necks for them both from the bartender. A little alcohol in her system always seemed to loosen her up and made her more willing to drop her professional resolve.

"So, Dana," Sandy started as if she didn't believe that was her real name, "What brings you to this bar?" Sandy asked as she clearly checked Dana out.

"A little boredom and a little sexual need," She said as she slowly licked her lips, noticing the effect that she was having on Sandy. Sandy slowly rocked back and forth from one ass cheek to another. Dana could tell that she was rubbing her clitoris against the seam in her jeans, desperately trying to find some relief, any relief. She had done it hundreds of times herself, everywhere from the office to an airplane as she sat beside Mulder mindlessly listening to another one of his preposterous theories.

"Sexual need?" Sandy asked as she continued to squirm in her chair. The movement was making Dana wet as she adjusted herself in her seat. Normally she couldn't feel the rub of her silk panties against her flesh, but tonight they seemed to be burning into her core. She wished that this woman, who obviously wanted her, would take the hint and touch her.

"Yes, I'm looking for someone to go down on me and make me scream in pleasure." Normally she wasn't so forward, but dammit she was only here to get laid and if Sandy didn't respond she was out of there. She was going to laid, and she didn't have all night to do it. Mulder expected her back at the hotel in an hour, with the autopsy report and dinner in hand. She looked at her watch and noticed that she only had 50 minutes left. She really, really, really didn't want to have to fuck Mulder tonight. The thought disgusted her, but she was so horny and knew that if she didn't find relief with a woman, Mulder might have to do.

"Well," Sandy said, the thought of making love to this delicious creature who called herself Dana, enticing. She was speechless, most people weren't this brazen with their wants and needs. Normally people did the polite conversation/getting to know you bit before even hinting that they held a sexual interest in you. Not Dana, she skipped all the polite formalities and went straight for what every one in the club was there for - pure sex. Not holds barred, animalistic, fucking.

Sandy liked a woman who could speak her mind and knew exactly what she wanted. Everyone was here for the same reason, to get laid. When it came down to it most women didn't care what her name was or what she did for a living. All they cared about was that she had a cunt and knew how to use her tongue, fingers and toes very well.

She supposed deep down she wanted the same thing. She hoped to find it in Dana.

"Isn't that what you're here for?" Dana asked, hoping to god that it was.

"I guess, that's what we're all here for. Most people aren't as forward as you are."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Dana said as she tentatively touched Sandy. This touch was going to be her final effort to snag Sandy. If she didn't respond, Dana was out of there. She noticed a cute brunette walking by in the reflection of the bar's mirror who looked like an interesting prospect..

"I'm here looking for companionship," Sandy said truthfully. She was looking for sex and companionship. She was tired of prowling bars looking for her next conquest. She wanted to find someone to settle down with and have some kind of relationship. She thought and was hoping that maybe Dana was this person.

"Companionship is over rated. I don't have time for companionship, I'm just here looking to get laid. Are you game or not?" Dana had to resist rolling her eyes at the companionship line. She wanted Sandy to know exactly where she stood, there would be no flowers and candlelight dinners for them, ever.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Sandy finally told her. So this woman didn't want a relationship with her, she could handle that.

Dana continued to stroke her thigh with her capable fingers, reaching closer and closer to her core. Dana could feel her wetness through the thick fabric of her jeans.

She brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them seductively.

Sandra leaned over and tentatively kissed Dana full on the lips. Dana parted her mouth and let Sandy's tongue gain access.

It had been a long two weeks since she had last been kissed by a woman, and much longer than that by a man.

Dana leaned into the kiss, sucking Sandy's lower lip into her mouth. She playfully bit down on it. Sandy moaned.

"Would you like to dance?" Scully asked noticing that she only had 40 minutes left. They were going to have to get past the kissing phase and into some heavy petting really soon if she was going to make Mulder's deadline.

"Sure," Sandy said as she got up from her bar stool. Dana lightly cupped Sandy's ass with her hand as she got down from her chair. The cheek was firm and held some promise. Dana wondered if she liked to be spanked as much as she did.

Dana took Sandy's hand and led her towards the dance area. She was used to leading as was not sure how Sandy, who was a good 8 inches taller than she was, was going to take it.

Sandy didn't seem to mind. Dana was lucky that the song was a slow one. A fast one would have meant that her attempt at foreplay would have been shortened.

She laid her head on Sandy's chest and noticed that for a woman her size, she had large breasts. They weren't that noticeable due to her height. Dana liked large breasts. There was something about the feel of large breasts naked against her smaller ones that she found very arousing.

Dana nuzzled her face into Sandy's breasts, imagining what they looked like underneath all her clothing, and tried to ignore the strong scent of her perfume. Sandy clutched Dana's head in her hand and pressed her closer to her chest. Dana could feel the outline of her large nipples against her cheek. She turned her mouth towards then and lightly started blowing on them through her shirt.

"Oh god, Dana. You're making me so hot," Sandy said as she released Dana's head from her tight grip and started caressing her butt through her skirt. "I love women in skirts," She whispered.

"I personally like mine buck naked, handcuffed to the bed," Dana whispered back to her. Dana noticed that several women and a couple men, stopped to watch their public display of affection. Normally making out in public like this wasn't her style, but tonight she was feeling reckless and didn't mind.

"Maybe we should go back to my place," Sandy said to her as her hand slid up underneath Dana's skirt.

"How far away do you live?" Dana asked as she untucked Sandy's shirt and explored her midriff.

"20 minutes."

"Too far. Is there somewhere around here that we can go?" Dana asked, not really wanting to have to fuck the woman in the bathroom of the bar.

"We could go to my car or a hotel," Sandy suggested as her finger rose higher and slipped under Dana's wet underpants.

"Oh god," Dana said as she leaned into her touch. "Let's go now," She said as she grabbed Sandy's hand and removed it from her ass

"I need you now," She said as she looked into Sandy's plain brown eyes. She tempestuously grabbed Sandy's head and lowered it so that it was even with hers. She slowly traced Sandy's lips with her tongue.

Sandy got the hint and led the way to her car.

Sandy's car was not particularly nice or new, but Dana didn't care. The car would work as well as any mattress. She wasn't looking to take a cross country trip in the car, only a nice and easy lay.

Sandy got into the front seat of the car and after a lot of necking, positioned Dana so that she was laying against the car door with her feet braced against the center console.

Sandy quickly removed Dana's blouse and bra and started working on her nipples with her fingers. The sensation was almost overwhelming as Dana leaned back into the seat and let Sandy continue her exploration. She looked at the car dashboard and the clock said it was 7:30 pm. She only had 30 more minutes.

Sandy started kissing her, bestowing small kisses on the tips of her nipples. The touch was so slight that Dana barely felt it. She longed for Sandy to take her nipple into her mouth and bite down on it. She could think of a hundred things that she wanted Sandy to be doing to her right now, but Sandy seemed to be following her own game plan.

Sandy's lips moved further down Dana's body, and her hands replaced her lips on Dana's breasts. She gently rolled her nipples with her thumbs as her tongue burned a path down Dana's torso. She stopped when she got to Dana's cunt.

"Hold yourself open so that I can taste you," Sandy commanded. Scully did as instructed and held her labia open with both thumbs. It seemed like she had to wait forever for the flick of Sandy's tongue against her. She had to fight the urge to reach down and touch herself, bringing relief on much sooner. Sandy was well worth the wait.

Her orgasm came so suddenly, she was surprised and slightly embarrassed. She was sure that there would forever more be a stain on the seat where he juices met the fabric. Oh well, it wasn't her car.

Dana undid the top button on Sandy's jeans and Sandy quickly slid them over her hips. Scully supposed that she should care what this women looked like and normally she would have taken the time to get to know her and her body a little better, but she didn't have time. For once this was going to be only about her and no one else. She supposed that made her a selfish lover, but at the time it was the last care in her mind.

Sandy got between Scully's legs and started rubbing her sex against Dana.

Dana noticed that Sandy didn't have any hair covering her sex as she slid three fingers into her. Sandy grabbed Dana's ass in her hands and parted her cheeks. Dana felt one of Sandy's finger's slowly work it's way into her ass.

The immense pressure in her ass, coupled with Sandy rubbing her clitoris against hers, caused Dana to have a very quick and intense orgasm.

Dana still had three fingers in Sandy's cunt when she noticed the time on the dashboard. She had ten minutes to get back to the hotel.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," Dana said as she quickly put on her shirt, paying careful attention to lining up the buttons and her skirt and shoes and got out of the car. She left Sandy lying there half naked, unfulfilled.

Dana ran to the rental car and drove as fast as she could to the medical examiners office where she picked up a copy of the autopsy report. She then raced to the first fast food restaurant she saw, which happened to be Burger King. She got him a Whopper with Cheese and a large fries.

With exactly one minute to spare she opened the door to her room and found him typing on her lap top. He got up and grabbed the bags of food out of her hands and raised an eye brow at her choice of restaurant. She shrugged as she took off her coat.

"Scully, When did you start wearing obsession?" Mulder asked as Scully started to blush.

The end.


End file.
